


Bug Eyes

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kinda?), 5 Word Fic Game, Bugs, Canon Autistic Character, Hallucinations, Platonic Relationships, Post-Despair, based on a headcanon, request, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugs. Bugs were constantly the enemy, swarming, starting to move and crawl behind his eyes- and it was always his eyes. Everyone always insisted they were never, ever there- but that was stupid. Until someone came to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bug Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ministarfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ministarfruit), [Aetherealkiraa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherealkiraa/gifts).



> So, hey!! I needed to write my own fic for the first time in a while, so I played the 5 letter fic game with a few friends of mine. The five words were “Bugs, Saliva, Dull, Sick/Sickening/Sickeningly, and Forgive/Forgiving.” Feel free to ask me how to play the game, and enjoy this fic!
> 
> This fic is for tumblr user Ministarfruit!! She's a peach, a plum, and someone who has great art, and someone I can certainly call a friend! Consider checking her out!!

Bugs.

 

Bugs were constantly the enemy, swarming, starting to move and crawl behind his eyes- and it was always his eyes. Jataro nervously balled his fist and rubbed it feverishly over his closed eyelid, his left eye open, flickering around nervously towards the blonde princess sitting across from him.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, putting a hand to her lip in curiousity, her head tilted to the side in confusion, with her other hand daintily placed on her lap. A look of sympathy seemed to ripple in her dull gray eyes.

 

Flinching at the sudden break in silence, Jataro slowed down a bit, allowing himself to loosen up a bit. This lady was kind of...nice? Which didn’t really make sense. She seemed much, much older than he was, which was closer to a demon than a child. 

 

“There’s.. Uh..” he seemed to lag, a bit of saliva making its way through his leather mask as he thought of the next few words. “Uh.. bugs...in my eyes..” Kemuri explained, as if it was something casual to talk about tactile hallucinations as if it was the time of day.

 

A few moments seemed to make their way inside the room, making things at least twice as awkward as they actually needed to be. “Oh!” the princess nodded, a small smile on her face. “Perhaps I could try a spell to get rid of the bugs?” she asked, putting her hand towards the child gently.

 

Jataro flinched. He thought she was going to do something drastic like strike him or throw something, but he took a few seconds to stare at her hand. It was gloved, a pearly-pink that was similar to her white dress, and like her dress it had distantly pink bloodstains from “schoolwork”. 

 

Compared to her outfit, his was quite dull, a mixture of different beiges and browns that was almost sickening, or forgettable to look at once one got a solid look at Kemuri.

 

The bugs seemed to swarm even more once he thought about that.

 

He grabbed her hand with his sleeve, and a nervous shiver went through his body. This princessy lady felt like someone who he could maybe, possibly, trust. She was incredibly hot, compared to the lukewarm combination of leather and light fabrics Jataro normally wore.

 

“Perhaps, I could try a spell?” Sonia suggested, giving his protected hand a small squeeze of reassurance. “In my homeland, we have spells for things such as bugs in one’s eyes.” she hummed, running a thumb over what could be assumed as his hand. “However..”

 

The offer seemed tempting, she seemed kind enough, and she felt like a washing machine, in a way, she was calm and and quiet- not too quiet, in a way that made him feel drowsy enough to nearly fall asleep. 

 

“However?” he mimicked subconsciously, taking his sleeved hand away from his eye, revealing his right eye to be quite bloodshot, with a series of bags underneath it, almost as unspoken proof that he got little to no sleep.

 

A small, sleepy yawn left his mouth, his entire body seeming to shake for a brief bit before stopping. “However.” the princess repeated, pressing the area on his face that she internally hoped was his nose. “Unless you do not want me to do it, it is required that you take off your mask.” she explained, her voice dropping into a more serious tone, despite sounding as motherly and calming as before. 

 

“My...mask?” he asked, feeling something rush to his heart for a few moments. “Oh no, oh no..” Jataro began to panic, throwing his sleeves to his cheeks in worry. 

 

The insects little legs seemed to crawl around inside his head more now, making things scratchy and itchy. “I can’t do that miss princess, if I do that.. Oh no.. oh no..” the child repeated, his body shuddering like a leaf in fear.

 

Tears swiveled past the metal cuffs of his goggles. “If I do that.. Your eyes will fall out..” the priest explained, rubbing his eyes once again, turning even more red with tears. “You seem...decent and I don’t wanna do that to you, I think.” he muttered, a small hiccup ending his sentence.

 

Sonia hesitated a second before placing a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently with her thumb. “I promise you removing your mask will not do that, but if you would like, we can keep your mask on.” she insisted with a gentle smile, that seemed to make her eyes look like stars.

 

Nodding, Kemuri gave her a nervous look with the outline of his hands clinging to his mask, his entire body was shaking.  _ The demons _ , adults, always told him he was ugly, horrendous, disgusting, garbage, just the sight of his face could kill someone, repulsive - the list went on and on.

 

_ Would he really forgive this one for being so nice? _

 

Maybe.

 

“Can you do it over my mask?” he asked, putting his hands down with a shaky sigh. The feeling of seasickness took over his stomach, he didn’t want to take it off, then the bugs would swarm inside him and probably eat him inside out like a dead animal, and as much as he wanted to die, that couldn’t happen.

 

Putting her finger to her lip, the princess nodded. “Of course.” she beamed, putting a bit of saliva on the tip of her finger. “Now, close your eyes, alright?” she instructed, watching the child hesitantly close his eyes. The moment she put her hand close enough to his face, he violently flinched. Sonia’s stomach dropped. This kid, more than obviously, was not okay.

  
“Shhh…” she whispered, placing her index finger on the rugged leather of the mask, before ghosting the shape of a heart on his forehead. “I promise, I will not hurt you.” the blonde insisted, gently drawing a cross around his closed eyes, that violently fluttered as they stayed shut, his body seeming relaxed for a few brief moments before a shiver made its way up his back.

 

Smiling once Sonia removed her finger, he took her hand again.

 

"You made them go away."


	2. Aphidoidea Oculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had one arm out straight in front of him, next to his legs and he always had to kick his legs one higher than another, his body didn’t seem right, and it forced his movements to be slow and extremely robotic.

The way he walked was funny. At least, that’s what the other kids said. Jataro walked through an abandoned part of Towa City, his sleeved hand being held gently by the princess’s. He had one arm out straight in front of him, next to his legs and he always had to kick his legs one higher than another, his body didn’t seem right, and it forced his movements to be slow and extremely robotic.

 

As normal, the two of them had a mission. Find a new hostage, try to kill any survivors, don’t slack off or Monaka will be unhappy.

 

Although, if anyone got a look at the tall teenage girl with a bloodstained ballgown and a claymore sword walking hand-in-hand with a small child who wore a suit made of leather with a breathing tube, it would be hard not to run.

 

Smoke seemed to randomly dispense from an abandoned building, the sound of rats suffering from piles of rubble. In a way, it was oddly peaceful.

 

Jataro raised his free hand, his left one, to rub at his eye instinctively. The bugs were climbing in from under his mask, and they seemed angry. Running all over and it hurt, it burned, why did this always happen?

 

He couldn’t help it.

 

Before his fabricated hand could reach his assaulted eyeball, Sonia stopped. “Don’t.” she said simply, not in her normal, motherly and calm voice, but in the stern, scary voice she used in front of the armies.

 

_ She sounded like a demon. His father, his mother. That tone of voice was scary, despair-inducing. Bad. Scary. _

 

The bugs agreed, running over his eyes as if there was a race to give him the most pain, the most suffering, their tiny feet and legs crawling in and out of his sockets.

 

Jataro paused in his tracks, fear locking to his legs like a ball and chain. However, Sonia took a few more steps forward, noticing that he stopped.

 

“Jataro? What is wrong?” she asked, as if the random, demon-like snap never happened. He was frozen, his eyes a duller grey than normal. “Jataro?” the blonde repeated, taking a step forwards as he took a step backwards.

 

He knew she was one of them. They were all the same. He could hear their voices in his head. Disgusting. Repulsive. Someone like you could make someone’s eyes fall out of their head.

 

_ Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. _

 

A soft wheeze left his mouth before he tripped over himself. Something, like a monster seemed to grab at his stomach and drag it into his bowels, his breath picked up, the princess was coming closer.  _ No, no, no. _

 

_ Why was this happening? _ He was always, always at peace. That’s how he coped.

 

Sure, his parents- the true demons, never hit him but the sudden thought of anyone doing it was a constant. Like a bobbin in a sewing machine, it’d occasionally dive down and pierce his thoughts before leaving temporarily only to crash down once again.

 

His insects continued to crawl around and run, moving underneath his skin and burrowing in his muscles, resting for a moment before getting up and continuing to tunnel as if their nonexistent, metaphorical lives depended on it.

 

He was rubbing his eyes again, he was scared again, why couldn’t he calm down again? His body felt like needles were crashing into it and the sewing machine was smoking and on fire and breaking and-

 

Sonia put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Shhh… It is alright.” she insisted, resting her sword on the ground next to her. “I will not hurt you, okay?” the blonde repeated, rubbing his shoulder in tiny circles with her thumb.

 

Jataro Kemuri had never felt so vulnerable. They’d only been friends for about, maybe a month since she casted that bug spell that worked for a while. She’d done it a couple of times after that.

 

For a while, about five or six hours, the bugs would stop their hundred meter dash of tactile suffering and anguish. 

 

“I would not hurt my friends.” Sonia promised, rubbing his covered cheek with the other hand. He felt his body shake and shiver like a leaf in the fall. Why did he trust this stupid demon? Teenager? Adult? Kid? His entire relationship with this stupid girl was based off of confusion.

 

The next thing Jataro did, was possibly proof that he trusted Sonia.

 

With a soft sob, he threw his arms around her, soft sobs leaving his mouth as she held him close.

 

The smell of smoke seemed to silence them with the overwhelming sound of troop like footsteps. Sonia looked up with a sense of fear grabbing her stomach and smashing it to the bottom of her body.

 

“Sonia Nevermind. Jataro Kemuri.” A voice, masculine and firm demanded behind a pair of sunglasses, blonde hair and a suit. “You will come with us. Now.”

 

Silence.

 

“You will surrender, or we will shoot.” The voice threatened, holding a gun, that was likely loaded in his hand. 

 

Before the princess could protest, her sword was kicked to the side as she picked the shaking child up with one hand, the other hand was raised above her head.

 

Somehow, the sound of a distant gunshot caused the bugs to scatter.

 

To be continued.


	3. Myopia Ectognatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait. Something was wrong.
> 
> Sonia's warmth was gone.

The crisp,sharp feeling of cold grabbed Kemuri by the arms and his face felt numb.

 

_ Wait. Something was wrong. _

 

_ He could feel his face. _

 

Grabbing his face, Jataro couldn't feel the comforting, heavy layers of leather that normally protected his face from burning and destroying others eyeballs and faces.

 

Fear grabbed his body like a snake and choked him, the bugs, more than normal crawled into his eyes, under his nails and through his skin.

 

Raising his hand to scratch his eyes, he heard a loud beep that assaulted all of his senses, forcing tears into his eyes.

 

“If you pick at your eyes, we will restrain you.” A monotone demon voice seemed to screech, loud, sharp noise penetrated his head. It wasn’t calm and it wasn’t crumbly or soft. It was an assault on all of his senses.

 

The bugs seemed to scatter under his skin. He was going to make everyone’s eyes fall out. That was bad. He was ugly, unfixable, a mistake.

 

Without his leather suit of protection, the room felt much, much colder than normal. Almost a sharp cold that took its nails and dragged it down his skin. The walls were white, too white, burning his retinas.

 

Slamming his eyes shut, Jataro could feel himself shutting down like a broken computer.

 

Then he realized something else.

 

Where was Miss Princess?

 

“Where is she?” he mumbled, standing up from the ball he was in on the ground. A starchy, hospital-like gown replaced his normal outfit, as well as a few medical bracelets on his left arm. That felt odd, because normally people try to avoid putting stupid things on the arm you write with.

 

Jataro looked around the room. There was a steel table with a pen and paper, with a glass of water accompanying it, and a chair next to the table. Just looking at the chair made his legs feel the hard, cold cling metal normally provided.

 

A window that appeared to be foggy on his side was in front of the table, with a big metal door next to it. The door had a little slot, like the one his mailbox at old house used to have, that when he was bored he’d stick his fingers in and out of it. The door also had a foggy window on it.

 

Looking upwards, he noticed two cameras parallel to another, both moving, zooming and unzooming whenever he chose to move. Like two eyes watching him like a fly on the wall. The demon’s voice returned. 

 

“Oh? Ms. Nevermind??” they asked mockingly, sounding like an adult would; sarcastic, cruel and mean. “We sent her on a field trip.” the voice laughed, loud and bitter, like a lemon. “Ms. Nevermind is having fun at the beach.”

 

Why did they have to sound like that? So condescending, so mean, so unfair. Kemuri felt the bugs getting angry, they dug into his eyes and swarmed, each and every one of them throwing a tantrum of some different reason.

 

“Give… give her back!” he yelled, stomping a bare foot on the ground, feeling the vibrations of his angry kick bounce up the entirety of his leg and come crashing down onto his foot. 

 

Somehow something as small as hearing one of the demons laughing, snickering outside, which he couldn’t see made things far more humiliating. Robotically running with one foot moving much higher than the other to the window, Jataro smashed himself against it with all of his strength.

 

The eye-like cameras backed up, like wounded animals only to swoop towards him like vultures to a corpse. Two demons in black suits grabbed him by the arms, thrashing and yelling and held him down in the chair for what felt like hours until his temporary burst of strength slowly faded.

 

Soft, anxious breaths left Kemuri’s mouth as these two strange monsters restrained his arms back to the chair. His bugs, the one strange comfort he had left gently crawled around his eyes, neglecting his skin to give him this one silent irritation.

 

Then, the blonde demon walked in the room. The two that held Kemuri to the chair seemed to tighten their grip. “Where is she!? Where’s the princess?” Jataro asked, between small sobs and hiccups.

 

“I already told you, you dolt.” the blonde demon repeated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a cocky grin; Although the insult was comforting, Jataro still felt angry and uneasy.

 

Silence flooded the room.

 

“Then… who are you? You dumb demon!” the child yelled, tears in his eyes as he spoke, his voice cracking whenever he did choose to speak in what most demons would insist is ‘an indoor voice’. “And when is she coming back?”

 

Another chuckle left the demon’s mouth.

 

“My name is Byakuya Togami, and Sonia isn’t coming back.” the demon, Byakuya, insisted, and those words hit the priest like a bullet through the chest, shattering him like glass. All emotions seemed to run from his body and the bugs seemed to crawl and ooze from his eyes.

 

He didn’t feel defeated, or broken, or anything, really. Jataro didn’t know what he was feeling, but it felt disgusting.

  
It felt worse than the bugs in his eyes; It was real despair.


End file.
